


Two Graves

by bloodasthickasink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Everyone is a massive douche bag in this, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infidelity, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki may or not be an absolute rat bastard, Porn With Plot, Reference stalking, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodasthickasink/pseuds/bloodasthickasink
Summary: "While seeking revenge, dig two graves- one for yourself."- Douglas HortonYou thought your revenge on Thor for cheating on you with Jane would be simple. You thought it would make your life easy again and more bearable. You thought a lot of things about it.Yet, somehow, you forget to factor in the negative. And a certain God of Chaos is all to happy to remind you that nothing ever goes as planned.





	1. Emotional Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head, and it just kind of took a hold of it. 
> 
> Fair warning, everyone is a grade A douche bag to each other. They'll figure it out, but it'll take a while.

“Would you like to go to Stark’s charity gala with me?” Loki’s question is careful. You nearly drop your mug of coffee when he asks, the liquid sloshing against the rim. You stare at him for a second, eyes narrowing.

“Are you asking me out of pity? Because I don’t want your pity.” You snap at him. He raises his hands, giving you a look. You sigh. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just…”

“Tired of people pitying you? Tired of people wondering what you did to lose such a, in Midgardian terms, ‘catch’?” Loki makes a noise of distain. “If I pity anyone, I pity my brother.” He puts one of his hands on the counter, watching you with a guard expression. “As for why I asked you, it is because the event seems dull. I wish to bring someone with me who is entertaining.” You regard the mug in your hands. Hesitantly, you take a sip.

“Will Jane be there?” You try to keep your question casual. Loki raises an eyebrow.

“I did not take you to be one to avoid conflict.” He’s staring at you. “I do not know. I have not exactly been speaking with my brother since, well…” He pauses, drumming his fingers against the counter. “Would ‘him breaking your heart and betraying your trust’ be an accurate description of the incident?”

“As long as you add ‘with his whore of an ex, Jane’.” You mumble into your cup. Loki chuckles, and you flush at what you just said. “Shit, no. I didn’t mean that. She’s not a whore. She’s not to blame.”  
“It was not exactly a solo act on his part.” He replies glibly. You stare at him for a moment, trying to will the corners of your mouth to turn down. Of course he’d try to encourage the worst side of you. 

“Is it too much to ask that he won’t be there?” You bemoan to no one in particular. Thor’s estranged brother moves closer to you.

“He will, I have no doubt. However, I do believe that I have a particularly enticing plan.” Your eyebrows shoot up. Loki and ‘enticing plans’ usually meant plenty of trouble. Woe betide anyone on the receiving end of the scheme. He gives you a wolfish grin. You prop your head up with your hands.

“I’m listening.” He makes a pleased noise before informing you of his plan.

The night of the gala arrives. Despite yourself, you’re rather excited. You spend time making yourself immaculate for it. It’s both to make yourself feel better about seeing your ex, Thor, and potentially running into Jane, assuming the two had truly gotten back together. An unpleasant memory, the one you’ve been trying to forget, runs through your mind. You go back to brushing your hair in an attempt to take your mind off of it. The plan that your date concocted would also work better if you look as if you’ve put your best effort into your appearance. You place the gold headband with an emerald, reminiscent of a circlet, on your head. You slip on the last accessory, a golden bracelet in the shape of a snake with emeralds for eyes. Checking your appearance one last time, you hum. A knock on the door rings through the room. You go to it and answer. Loki is in the hall, dressed in a black suit that matches the darkness of your dress. He has no adornments, which is a part of the plan. This was meant to be a subtle message, not a public display. He offers you his arm, and you take it willingly. The trip to the gala is short, as Loki uses his magic to transport the two of you. You lean forward into his hold, adjusting his tie. He looks you in the eye, a silent question.

“I’m ready.” You respond to the unspoken words. He gives you a wicked grin.

“I have faith in you.” He purrs. You can feel Loki stiffen. Despite his posture, his grin grows wider. He lets you go, and you begin your part. You head towards the door. You don’t see Thor, only hear the rumble of his voice. 

“Brother!” He calls, seemingly surprised to see his sibling. “I did not expect you to be here.”

“I did not expect it either.” The Trickster drawls in response. “However, I did find an irresistible reason to come.” You try not to snort at the words, knowing that the meaning of them will be caught at a later point. Instead, you occupy yourself with opening the doors. 

“You have date? Who is the unfortunate girl?” You hear Thor tease. Loki’s response is cut off by the doors slamming behind you. You wince at the sound but continue forward. You weren’t meant to draw attention to yourself. At least, not this early. Your steps echo in the hallway. You can hear the music of the party as you stride forward. You tighten your hold on your clutch and lift your head. Confidence. Confidence was key. The swing of the doors enables you to hear the two Godly brothers conversing again. 

“Why must you keep se-“ Thor cuts himself off. You know he’s seen you. Even if you hadn’t heard the waver in his voice, you knew because you could feel his eyes on you. Thankfully, the doors are close.

“If you will excuse me.” The older of the two says. His strides echo throughout the hall growing louder. You grit your teeth. You turn and enter the room the gala is in just as he calls your name. Two steps in, and all eyes are on you. You can’t blame them. It’s your first appearance at such a big event without Thor. This probably confirms to people that you stayed true to your word, that you were done with the God of Thunder. You lift your head higher and go further into the room. Behind you, you can hear Thor call your name louder. Thankfully, Tony is right by the door to save you. He swoops over, draping an arm around your shoulder.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come!” Tony says cheerfully, dragging you further into the room. The people stop staring at you and continue with their conversations. You give your savior a grin. The crowd turns to who just entered. Thor is desperately looking for you. You don’t have to tell Tony what to do; he’s already whisked you away towards a crowded area of the room so you can’t be seen.

“Don’t thank me. At least not yet.” He murmurs in your ear. “Did you bring a date? Because if you didn’t, I can be it. Generosity and all that.” You snort, shoving him lightly. He laughs.

“I actually do have a date.” You grin. “He had to talk with someone. He should be coming in now.” Tony turns to look at the door. Right on time, Loki saunters into the room. The playboy’s eyes widen, and he looks at you. His look is equal parts impressed and worried.

“Don’t tell me…” He trails off. You nod, letting a grin slip onto your face. “I hope you know what you’re doing. And you’re paying for any damages.” The two of you have reached the bar. He takes his arms from your shoulders.

“I don’t, but I trust Loki to know.” You say. Tony sighs.

“I’m not cleaning up your mess.” He informs you before ordering two drinks. They appear in front of you ridiculously fast. He slides the one for you your way. “Have fun, try not to die.”

“Say something nice at my funeral if I do.” You say as Tony walks away. He waves a hand over his shoulder at you.

“No guarantees.” He yells. You roll your eyes before taking your drink and moving in the opposite direction. No doubt that Thor saw you with Tony and was making a bee-line for the bar. Your suspicions are confirmed when you see him, towering over the crowd and looking for you. Part of you wants to duck down and hide. Instead, you rely on the fluidity and motion of the crowd to cover you. You make it to some seats in an area that’s crowded enough you shouldn’t be seen but empty enough that you can find two empty chairs beside each other. It doesn’t take too long for someone to slip into the chair beside you. You know without looking that it’s Loki. Having a charmed bracelet so that he would know where you were in the room was his idea. You turn to him. He looks in his element. His eyes are glittering with barely-contained glee, and the corners of his lips are turned upwards. 

“You did well.” He takes a hold of your hand. He’s surprisingly gentle when he does so. “Now for the real entertainment to begin.” He places a kiss on the top of your hand. You practically squeak. You weren’t expecting that at all. He looks at you from under his hair, and his eyes indicate how feral his grin must be. He turns your hand over so he can kiss the inside of your wrist. A faint blush rises to your cheeks. He chuckles quietly. 

“Do not be so surprised, my dear.” He purrs, moving his lips to beside your ear. “This is what lovers do.” He accentuates his words with a gentle nip to your ear. You have to bite down on your lip to repress a moan. You turn your head so it looks as if the two of you are whispering into each other’s ears. Well, you guess that’s what the two of you are technically doing.

“I had a thought.” Loki rests a hand on your thigh.

“Oh?” His voice holds a tinge of amusement. You tell him the plan quietly and quickly, knowing you might not have enough time. When you finish, he turns his head. His grin is devilishly gleeful.

“My dear,” He rasps. “Who would have thought that you could be such tempting vixen?” His hand on your thigh tightens. “We will have to sell it very quickly. He is bound to look over here at any minute.”

“I know.” You reply. “I’ve already accounted for that.” You move and gently press your lips against his. You can feel him grin against you before he reciprocates, bringing a hand around to twine it in your hair. He deepens it in such a way you wonder if this was his plan all along, if this was just some excuse to kiss you and possibly more. You don’t care. Instead, you bring your own hand up to the back of his head. For a moment, all of your previous thoughts float out the window. All that exists is you and him in that moment. The spell doesn’t last forever. He pulls away quickly, eyes glittering. You can hear a faint rumble of thunder in the background. You know your smile is as impish as his.

“Would you go get me another drink?” You murmur, just loud enough for the people nearby to hear. Loki nods. The two of you know he has no intention of going to the bar. His face shifts slightly, just enough that he shouldn’t be recognized. He stands up and walks out of sight. You adjust your dress and pull out your phone to aimlessly scroll through your feeds. The air seems to change somehow, in a way that lets you know that the crowd is parting to let Thor through. You don’t look up from your phone, don’t give him the response he wants, until he says your name. You look up at him.

“Hi.” He offers. It’s forced and awkward, and you want to laugh. Had it been several months ago, you would have. You would have laughed and gotten up so he could hug you. Instead, you give him a slim smile.

“Hi.” He gestures to the seat beside you.

“Mind if I sit?” You cross your legs. 

“Knock yourself out.” He sits down, and you put your phone back into your clutch. The people around you have disappeared, most likely to find less awkward places to be. He looks at the floor and then looks at you.

“How have you been?” He asks cautiously. He seems to be trying to make small talk.

“Good. You?” You lift your drink up to take a sip. “How’s Jane?” You keep venom out of your tone, but Thor still makes a face as if you had struck him. 

“I am alright.” His response is guarded. “I do not know how she fairs. I have not seen her since…”

“Since I caught the two of you?” You offer helpfully. His expression grows grim.

“Aye. Since then.” You hum, taking another sip of your drink. The silence between the two of you goes on for a while.

“Are you courting anyone?” His question takes you by surprise, although you’re not sure why. You hum.

“I have suitors, if that’s what you’re asking.” You keep your answer vague. He gives you a look. 

“Aye, I noticed.” He seems agitated. A rumble of thunder, this one louder, lets you know he is. “He seems rather forward with you.”

“Eh, not really.” You make a non-committal noise. His expression darkens. 

“So you are courting someone? Is he aware that he is a rebound?” His question takes you by surprise. Thankfully, you hadn’t taken a sip, so you didn’t spit anything out. You give him a look.

“What is it to you?” You try not to snarl. “Last I checked, I don’t have to share any of my business with you. I don’t owe you anything.” Another rumble, this one much louder. People begin to look around nervously. You can feel Tony give you a look from across the room. Despite the building storm outside, Thor looks surprisingly calm. His eyes are blazing with barely-contained fury, though.

“Yet you deem that I owed you one after Jane.” He rumbles. You want to throw your hands up in the air.

“What do you want from me?” You ask.

“An answer to my question.” He looks at you. His expression softens slightly. “I have made many mistakes, and Jane… That was one of my most regrettable.” The rain on the windows slows down some, and a silent collective sigh goes through the crowd. “I do not wish to lose you. Not to another man. I care deeply for you. I will not lose without a fight.” He continues to ramble on, but you can’t pay attention. You feel a shift in the air, almost as if some is standing beside you. You don’t have to look to know no one is.

 _“My brother is not used to losing.”_ Loki hisses in your ear. _“He sees you as nothing more than a prize to be won. You knew that from the start.”_ His words are true. A memory, a long forgotten one, comes to the front of your mind. It was back when you first met Thor. He had been boasting about his skills with women, trying to out-do Tony. And Tony had challenged him. Said that there was no way Thor could seduce someone. You’d never caught the name. It didn’t mean much to you at the time. But it did now. Your brain clicked all the pieces into place. The first time you had slept with Thor, he had seemed proud, prouder than he should have been. You also realize that he and Tony had a hushed conversation not long afterwards.

Your gut sinks. True, that all happened before the two of you entered a relationship. It didn’t lessen the sting of the realization. He may have loved you, may still love you, but the facts lay bare before you. He had come to you on a bet, made you his on a bet. He had cheated on you with Jane. In combination with the new knowledge you had, your blood boiled. You place a hand on Thor’s, stopping him in his tracks.

“I do have a suitor.” You admit. “And I honestly think he might be better than you.”

“Better than me?” Thor crosses his arms, trying not to laugh. “Impossible.” Despite his words, his eyes burn at the unspoken challenge. You shrug. 

“It might just be possible.” You hum. He narrows his eyes at you.

“I will indulge in your petty games once.” His voice holds an edge to it. “Am I to assume I know him?” You have to suppress your grin. You gesture to the other side of the room.

“You do. He’s over there. He is a regular Mr. Steal-Yo-Girl.” The God of Thunder rises to his impressive height. His jaw is set. You decide to lay it on thicker. “Honestly, after him, I don’t know what I saw in you.” The barb hits its target.

“I will speak to him to determine if he is better than myself.” He makes his way over. You slowly stand up. The crowd parts like water once again. They’re all watching him, giving Loki ample time to dart from his hiding space and grab you.

“Where to?” He breathes.

“Outside, by the botanical garden nearby.” You tell him. He raises an eyebrow at location but does as requested. The glass door greets you when you open your eyes, and you run to it. You know you don’t have much time. The storm from earlier is starting to shift, the winds picking up. You feel rain drops hitting you. You pull out a key and unlock the doors, pulling Loki inside with you.

“No questions right now. We don’t have time.” You point down the stairs, deeper into the garden. “Wait for me down there.” He does as you request. You lock the door before practically running down the stairs. As soon as your foot hits the floor from the last step, you hear a boom of thunder. Loki gives you a malicious grin.

“I suppose he’s talked to the clone.” He practically purrs. “I do hope you don’t mind I used your lipstick. The shade you’re wearing looks rather fetching on my cheek. Well, my clone’s cheek.” You ignore him in favor of pushing aside plants and brush. When you find what you’re looking for, you make a noise and place your hand on it. The scanner whirrs as it checks your prints. The thunder grows louder.

“I do hope you have a plan.” Loki drawls. 

“I do.” As you speak, the hidden door pushes backwards enough for the two of you to slip into the space behind it. It shuts behind you with a loud ‘thunk.’ Loki looks surprised and delighted. He clearly didn’t expect this turn of events.

“Tony made it for me to hide from a stalker.” You explain, hands running along the wall. You flick on the light switch when you find it. Electrical torches light up the curving hallway. You begin walking, Loki trailing behind.

“And how do you expect this to keep my brother out?” He sounds far too amused for the situation.

“The dude could sense where I was by aura and soul-prints. Tony figured out how to block his powers.” You look up at the arching ceiling. “I just hope it works on your brother.” The lights in the hallway flicker, and you flinch when you hear the thunder. 

“I do hope for our sake it does.”


	2. Physical Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't mean for it to go this far. But now that it has, you can't bring yourself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut ahead!

You lead Loki further down the hallway. Even though the torches were electric, the light they cast still flickered as if they held real flames. Loki follows you silently. You can tell he’s looking around, examining his surroundings. The hallway, which was really more of a passage way, ends. The two of you walk into a living room. Two different doors lead to a bedroom and a kitchen respectively. You go over to the opposite wall while Loki observes the new area. He seems to be cataloguing everything, as if he could learn all of your secrets from your possessions. 

“You said that Stark built this for you?” He asks. He drags his hand across the coffee table. You press a button as he speaks. The ceiling whirs. Part of it pushes out to reveal it’s comprised of two steel panels. The two panels push back into hidden recesses of the ceiling. A thick glass panel is exposed. It’s under the pond in the open area of the botanical garden above the secret area, so it wouldn’t be noticed by the untrained eye. The water moves and shifts as rain pounds down upon it. Lightening arches through the sky, blinding against the dark clouds. It’s a gorgeous sight. Despite knowing the reason why it’s happening, you can’t help but find it amazing. Loki’s voice jerks you out of your reverie.

“Yeah.” You look back at your companion. “I had a stalker a while ago. It was actually while you and Thor were off-world. I didn’t know what to do since I couldn’t reach your brother, so I went to Tony. He couldn’t really do anything about the dude since he was more powerful than Tony. So Tony built me this as a safe space.” You gesture around the room. “We had no idea how long I’d have to hole up until something could be done, so there’s a bedroom and kitchen. He also built a passage way to the Tower so I could go there without having to risk going out in public. He affectionately named it Hades.”

Loki’s eyebrows quirk at that. “Hades?” He questions.

“Yeah. He has a joke about me being Persephone since I love both flowers and skulls.” You want to look back up at the sky, marvel in its beauty. You don’t. The last time you had seen a storm like this was the night that you broke up with Thor. Ironically, you had viewed it from the same spot you were in now. You hadn’t wanted to watch it, hadn’t wanted to feel the grief and anger at the time. However, you couldn’t help yourself. It was a memory you would never forget. It meant something to you, showed you how much he had loved you. If this storm was anything to go by, he still loved you as much as he did now. Perhaps more than you realized. You shake your head. You don’t want to think about it. Instead, you opt to turn to your companion.

“How long do you think we’ll have to be here?” You ask. “I’m guessing it’ll be a while.” 

“At least overnight.” He responds. “He seems quite agitated.” 

“Well, guess we better get comfortable.” You shrug. “Do you want the bed? I’m cool on the sofa if you want it.” You figure that Loki would want the bed, given he was used to the finer things in life. 

“We could share.” He offers. You can tell he’s trying to keep a smirk off of his face. You give him an amused look.

“Are you trying to get into my pants?” You ask, trying to lighten the mood. His smirk turns into a seductive smile.

“And if I am?” He purrs as he moves forward. “I am sure the news of us being lovers has already gotten around. What harm is there in consummating the relationship?” He’s close, closer than you realize. You’re not sure what to do.

“Are you sure?” You try to lighten the mood. “People are going to talk about you having Thor’s sloppy seconds. Do you really want to make that an actual thing?” His eyes darken at the mention of his brother, and his expression grows downright vicious when you refer to yourself as ‘sloppy seconds.’

“How can you be sloppy seconds when he never lasted long enough to feel you clench around him? Never lasted long enough to feel your warmth?” He purrs. You can’t help the laugh that escapes you. His eyes light up when he hears your peals of laughter. 

“Willing to go on record saying that?” You tease. He snorts.

“Of course. It is my job to let everyone know how inferior my brother is. How he cannot keep a woman such as you.” Despite yourself, heat starts to pool in your belly. The Trickster certainly knows how to sweet talk a girl. You can tell he knows exactly the effect his words have on you. 

“As for the people, let them talk. It is about time they talked of someone who bested him.” He brushes a stray strand of hair out of your face. His voice becomes softer. “Do consider it. I would enjoy having your company in such a way. Helping you spite my brother is merely an additional bonus.” His voice turns into a purr. “If I am frank, I have often entertained the thought of sharing my bed with you.” Your breath hitches. His grin turns seductive, and you want to melt. 

“Oh? Really?” You try to keep your voice cool and calm. It’s no use. Your voice sounds husky even to your ears. He moves in closer, to the point where he’s barely brushing against you. You can feel the heat coming from him.

“Oh yes.” The Trickster takes a gentle hold of your chin, moving your head so you look him in the eyes. “The idea of you, spread out on my sheets, panting and writhing as I have my wicked way with you is a favorite of mine.” He leans forward so his lips are almost touching yours. “I have often wondered what you taste like.” Your face heats up. He chuckles, a low and devious sound. The heat in your stomach starts to build. You try to keep your breathing even.

“Tell me,” He rasps. “Have you thought of me as I have thought of you?”

“Yes.” You whimper, despite yourself. It wasn’t a lie; you had. Before you and Thor had begun your relationship, you had often wondered about Loki. He had appeared in your dreams and daydreams more than once. If you were completely honest, the first time that you had slept with the older of two had been an attempt to try and get the younger to notice you. Of course, you knew how it ended. It wasn’t long before you were charmed and swept away by Thor. It didn’t mean you didn’t wonder about Loki and how he would be in bed. You merely thought about it less. The thoughts had come back suddenly and rather violently once you parted ways with the God of Thunder. You had almost been tempted to go to Loki the week following the Incident with your then boyfriend. What made you decide against it was that you didn’t want to sleep with the Trickster just to spite his brother; you genuinely wanted him.

The God in question looks as pleased as he can be. He surges forward to capture your lips with his. It’s different from the kiss at the gala. This one was more passionate, more about making you his as opposed to making Thor jealous. His hands come to the back of your head, fingers curling into your hair. Your hands go to the back of his neck. You nip his bottom lip, and you can feel him laugh against you. He obliges your request, bringing his tongue out to swipe along your lips. A sudden thunder clap makes you pull away suddenly, eyes going wide. Loki snorts.

“If you are afraid of what he will do, don’t be.” He drawls. “Besides, the least he deserves is knowing that you are with someone who will treat you as you are meant to be treated.” His words are sweet, but you know a dark intention is behind them. You can’t find it in yourself to care. You go to start kissing him again, but he stops you with a raised finger.

“Before we continue, I need you to tell me you want this.” His words make the coil of heat tighten. You nod. He gives you a look. “Use your words.”

“Yes,” You breath. “Yes, I want this.” His lips are back on yours. The kiss is intent and urgent. You start running your hands along his shoulders and the nape of his neck as you return it. He growls, moving you backwards. You laugh, parting from him briefly enough to lead him to the bedroom door. Once inside, he claims your lips again, slamming you against the wall. He pins you between him and it, grinding against you slightly. You let out an appreciative moan. You move to tangle your hands in his hair again, but he grabs your wrists, placing them against the wall over your head. His chest heaves with each breath. He looks wild, feral, and your knees go weak. You should feel afraid under his gaze, but you don’t. He looks like he wants to devour you. He uses his free hand to bring one of your legs up, grabbing your thigh and placing it at his hip. You reflexively wrap it around his waist. He moves the other leg just enough to help you bring it up to the other side of his waist without falling. Once you’re in position, he lets go of your wrists in order to wrap both of his arms around your waist. You wrap your hands around his neck in return. Despite his slim build, he carries you over to the bed like you weigh nothing. He drops you onto the bed unceremoniously. 

You barely have time to scoot up towards the head of the bed before he’s on you again. He takes advantage of the slit on the side of your dress in order to hike it up around your waist. You let out another moan when he begins kissing and biting his way down your neck. You tilt your head to allow him better access, and he makes a pleased noise in response. You can feel your heart beat picking up speed. He lets out a noise between a groan and a hiss when you wrap your legs around his waist again and use your heels to push him closer to you.

“Such a vixen.” He murmurs against the soft skin of your neck. “I never would have figured.”

“I’m full of surprises.” You reply glibly. You earn a bite in the hollow of your neck for that remark, although you don’t mind. You arch up into him and moan, throwing your head back. Your blood pounds through your veins. You don’t flinch when you hear another almost deafening crack of thunder. You can’t hear it, can’t feel it. All you can feel is Loki as he continues to litter kisses and bites along your collar bone, pushing the thin straps of your dress down. You laugh when you realize he’s trying to be gentle so he doesn’t rip the fabric. 

“You don’t have to be careful.” You tell him in between moans and gasps. “I’m not fragile and have replacement clothes.” He growls, an honest to God growl, at that before he rips the top of your fancy dress down under your breasts. He makes quick work of your strapless bra, tossing it somewhere to the side. His lips attach to the stiff peak of one nipple while his slender, cool fingers begin rolling and pinching the other. You moan, arching your back. He scrapes his teeth against the flesh, and you dig your hands into the tops of his shoulders. He rolls your nipple in between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the tip. You squirm under him, trying to bring him closer with your legs. He lets go of the flesh with a small, wet pop. His eyes glitter darkly. 

“So sensitive.” He purrs. “One day, I will tie you down and tease your lovely breasts with my tongue and hands until you beg to come.” He promises. He begins littering the soft flesh with hickies, moving his way to the other breast. Neither of your nipples are left alone; he brings his other hand up in the absence of his mouth, pulling and tugging on the sensitive flesh. His mouth finally gets to your other nipple, and he wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud. You’re bucking your hips into his, fingers digging into the fabric of his suit jacket. He pulls away in order to toss the offending garment and shirt under it to the side. You waste no time in running your hands over his chest and abs, mapping the planes of his body. You can feel his hands as they dip between the two of you. The zip of his pants being undone lets you know what exactly he’s doing. His knuckles rub against the fabric of your panties as he does so. He moves his fingers to gently push your underwear to the side. His digits trace over your outer lips before he slides one into your core.

“So wet.” He coos. “So wet for me. I can’t wait to slide myself into your heat.” A second finger joins his first, and your back arches. Your thighs reflexively tighten around him, and he growls. He moves his fingers languidly. When he finds your G-spot, you practically lurch upwards, Your fingers dig hard enough into his shoulder to leave marks, and the noise you make can only be described as wanton. He laughs, although he sounds as breathless as you feel. He places his other hand over your pubic bone, pressing down lightly. You nearly see stars. He slides a third finger in, grinning when you writhe. You whine at the loss of his fingers when he pulls them out. He looks you in the eye and slides them into his mouth, purring at the taste. You can feel the head of his cock slide against you as he moves. You grab his hips, trying to get him to move. He chuckles, nipping the skin of your throat. You expect him to tease you more for trying to cajole him. Instead, you feel him line himself up at your entrance before sliding slowly into you. You both groan at the sensation.   
“Fuck.” You whimper, scratching his back when he sets a slow but steady rhythm. He looks far too pleased with himself.

“It is a testament to how much I’ve wanted you,” He manages in between labored breaths. “that I could not wait to sink my cock into your cunt.” He adjust your legs, bringing them higher up to the top of his waist. “I had planned on taking my sweet time with you, making you beg for me. But once I saw you in front of me, looking so deliciously wrecked even though I’d barely done anything, I couldn’t help myself.” His pace picks up, and it doesn’t take too long before he’s practically rutting into you. You bite down on his shoulder in order to keep yourself from making too much noise. One of his hands comes up to your hair in order to pull your head back. He looks so wrecked.

“No.” He growls. “I want to hear your noises. I want to hear what I do to you.” You whimper, trying to turn your head to the side. He lets out a feral noise, hand tightening in your hair and preventing you from turning your head. “I want to watch your face when I make you come.” His free hand finds your clit, and he begins gentle circles around it. You try to keep your eyes trained on him, but it’s so hard to when you feel yourself hurtling towards an orgasm. His pace is picking up, bordering on brutal. You nearly lose it right then and there when you feel him snake a finger in alongside his cock. 

“Fuck.” Your eyes are nearly rolling into the back of your head. You’d never felt so full. His thumb rubs tight circles around your clit. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-“

“Cum for me.” He growls, moving his lips to beside your ear. “Cum on my cock, soak it with your release.” 

The world goes black for a second as you scream, feeling yourself clench hard around him. His hips snap forward even faster to the point where he’s pounding into you. It doesn’t take too long before he cums in you with a snarl. Despite yourself, you feel yourself clench even harder around him at the noise.

The two of you lay there, panting hard. Slowly, he slips out of you. You can feel the mixture of both your fluids beginning to leak down your thighs, but you can’t bring yourself to care. He moves to your side and places a hand just above your pelvis. Green light goes from his fingers to sink into your skin You bring yourself up to unsteady elbows, giving him a questioning look.

“To ensure no children.” He explains. You nod. You grab one of the covers, pulling it over the two of you. You snuggle up to him, pressing yourself close to him. He surprises you by brushing your hair out of your face. Suddenly, he laughs. You quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing of importance.” He tells you. You give him a look.

“Uh-hu.” You sound unconvinced. He pulls you closer.

“If you must know, your next meeting with my brother will be interesting, considering he is the God of Fertility.” A malicious grin spreads across his face. “I cannot wait for him to realize that your womb has been soaked with my seed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question now is: did Loki actually do this because he wanted to? Or did he just do it to spite Thor?


	3. Fickle Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what Loki's motivations are, but this information might have come too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!

Loki’s words sent a chill up your spine. Normally, you might find them somewhat hot, but given the context, it made you sick to your stomach. It made you second-guess yourself, made you feel as if this wasn’t because he actually wanted you. No, it made you feel like he was just doing this to get back at Thor. Regret surges through you. You move away from him, turning onto your other side so you’re not facing him. Confusion radiates off of him for a second. Clearly, he didn’t understand the implications of what he just said.

“I think you should go.” You mumble. He puts a hand on your shoulder, turning you towards him. You stiffen, trying to make it more difficult for him.

“You misunderstand my words.” He speaks softly. “I was merely pointing out that your revenge against my brother is complete. I am glad that you chose me to be the instrument of it.” He pauses, tongue running over his lower teeth. “Despite what you may believe, I was not lying when I said that I had wanted you for so long. I have wanted you since I first saw you. Had I not wanted to kill my brother before the moment the two of you began courting, I would have wanted to then.” You let out a small noise. While his words were soothing and made you feel better, it didn’t mean you would forgive him so easily. He seems to sense that.

“My brother sought me after you broke your ties with him.” His fingers are cool where they rest against your face. “He attempted to make me promise that I would not pursue you, either sexually or romantically. He was aware of my weakness in regards to you.”

“You clearly stuck to that.” You mutter. He laughs.  
“But I did. It just wasn’t on the terms that he wished.” He seems so proud of himself. Your anger abates some. His fingers run along your cheek. He traces along the line of your jaw. “He is a bigger fool than I thought to do such a thing to you. To let you go.” His voice takes on a harsh tone when he speaks of Thor. It softens at his next words. “You would make an excellent Queen.”

You blink, stunned.

“Thank you?” You offer. You’re not entirely sure how to respond. You were close with Loki, yes, but you didn’t think he thought of you in that way. A look crosses his face, and you know that he thinks your response was foolish, but in an endearing way. You hope.

“You are particularly strange for a mortal.” Loki shifts so he’s lying on his side, propping his head up on his fist in order to get a better look at you. “Most mortals jump at compliments, especially in regards to how they carry themselves, but you do not.” His expression darkens. “Is this due to the actions of another? I would gladly kill whomever hurt you in such a manner.” 

You shake your head at that. Trust Loki to ruin a moment by offering to kill someone. Although, if you were honest, you found it in endearing, so long as he never truly meant the offer. Something tells you he means it this time.

“I’ve always been that way.” You shrug. “Though being cheated on doesn’t really help.” You roll over onto your other side so he can’t see your face. Not that it does much; you know he heard the sadness and bitterness in your voice. He rests a surprisingly gentle hand on your shoulder, skin almost feeling freezing against your sweaty back.

“He is a buffoon for doing such a thing to you.” He murmurs. You bury your head in your pillow.

“Buffoon is putting it mildly.” You lift your head enough to respond. Loki laughs at that. The sound is delighted, but it also has an edge to it. You know it’s not directed at you; it’s the sharpness reserved for talking about his brother. He makes a noise, as if he’s about to say something, but stops himself. Instead, he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you gently toward him.

“Sleep.” His voice is soft and quiet. “I suspect you’ll need all your energy for tomorrow.”

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take you too long to fall asleep. You don’t toss and turn as much as you expected. While you found revenge to be satisfying in the moment, it often left you feeling guilty and empty hours later. When you do wake up, the sky is still overcast. The clouds are not as grey and thick as they were the night before, but it looks as if it might threaten to rain soon. You stare at it. You don’t want to get up and face the day, but you know putting off the inevitable would make it worse. You huff and roll onto your side. That’s when your eye catches a slip of paper lying beside you. Curiosity compels you to disentangle yourself from the blankets in order to grab it. You note that the sheets are colder than normal, but the impression in the bed lets you know that Loki had recently left. You blink. That’s a mystery for another day.  
You grab the note and settle yourself so you can read it.

_My dear,_

_I am afraid I must leave early. Stark came by briefly as his servant FRIDAY let him know where we are. I did not rouse you because I felt that seeing him would benefit neither of you. Apparently the ragtag group of so-called heroes thought that I may have snuck away during the party, so I must deal with them. They are worried about you as well. I will let them know you are safe, and that I spent the night comforting you. I have no doubt they will accuse me of doing what I do best. You will no doubt have to answer questions from them as well._

_Loki_

_P.S. Stark told me that Thor is looking for you, and that he would be more than willing to offer you sanctuary in exchange for ‘tea’. He said it was a word that Peter taught him._

You laugh at that.

“Of fucking course Tony would want the tea.” You mumble to yourself as you slowly roll out of bed. You take your time, trying to convince yourself it’s to ease into the day. For a moment, you wish Loki had stayed. It was easier to call yourself out when you knew he’d merciless mock you for lying to yourself. 

Eventually, you finish dressing. As you exit your hiding spot and plod up the stairs, you decide that you would get coffee and a bagel from the store across the street. You need caffeine, and if you bought it from there, it would delay having to deal with the Avengers. You exit the greenhouse and make your way across the street. The bell above the door jingles as you open it and step inside. The smell of freshly roasted coffee and baked goods hits you, and you smile. 

You hear your name called in a familiar rumbling voice. The smile on your face falls. You turn. Thor is already making his way over to you, a cup of coffee in his hands. He hesitates once he reaches you before placing a gentle hand on your arm, almost as if you were a wild animal that he didn’t want to scare away.

“I wish to speak with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real question is now: does the reader start seeing Loki? Or does she go back to Thor? Comment in your answer to vote now!


	4. Backfired Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you do need to talk to Thor, even if he is the last person you want to speak with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential dubcon/non-can warning??? A character suspects that their actions were not entirely their own, so be warned. Nothing explicit.

“I don’t want to speak with you.” You try to keep your voice neutral. Despite yourself, you find yourself relaxing into his touch. A wave of self-hatred goes through you for a second. You try to squash it. The first time that you had seen him since the break-up had been last night, so it was naturally that you fell back into old habits. Still, it didn’t make you hate yourself any less.

“And I understand that.” His tone is surprisingly gentle. “You have every right. However, this is important.” 

Thor lets go of your arm as the line moves forward. He stills stays beside you. You risk looking over at his face. His expression is earnest, and you can’t help yourself. You cave.

“What is it?” Your voice gains a soft note to it. He opens his mouth to respond, but suddenly stops. He pauses, eying you suspiciously. 

“Were you with my brother last night?” His tone is cautious, as if he’s trying not to offend you. Still, it carries a note of agitation, of sharpness.

“Yeah. I was upset when I left, so he comforted me.” It wasn’t strictly a lie. It wasn’t necessarily the truth, either, but Thor didn’t have to know that. Your half-truth is discovered when he brushes a piece of hair away from your neck. You hiss softly when his fingers brush over the hickey. Mentally, you curse yourself. Of course Loki wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to mark you on the off-chance you ran into Thor. You look at the aforementioned God. His expression is… Well, you don’t think you’ve seen this one directed at you before. It’s a combination of hurt and fury. You feel like you’ve kicked a puppy.

“I thought it was merely a prank to get my attention when I saw who your suitor was.” He rumbles. His voice is calm, but you can hear the notes of anger and betrayal underneath it. “I would expect nothing less from him, taking advantage of your feelings in order to make me doubt myself.” The God of Thunder sighs. For a moment, he looks so young. You remember that he has to be so young in Asgardian terms. Guilt surges through you.

“Thor…” Your voice trails off, and you reach a hesitant hand out to touch him. He doesn’t flinch, just looks at you.

“Do you wish to be with him?” His question is clearly posed in earnest.

“What?’ You respond. “I don’t understand.”

“If you truly wish to be with him, I will not interfere.” Thor clarifies.

“I- I don’t know.” You manage to choke out. “I didn’t- This wasn’t…” Thor’s expression darkens. A flash of bright white floods the store, and you hear a loud crack. Everyone in the café jumps. You cover your ears reflexively. The sound of rain drums violently against the glass windows of the storefront. The noise eases some when Thor sees your hands over your ears. He gives you an apologetic look and opens his mouth to speak. You shake your head.  
“I’m fine.” You tell him, a slim smile making its way onto your face. “Reflex.”

“I apologize. I forgot about you and loud noises.” His tone is full of regret. You shake your head.

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine.” You hold up your hand before he can speak again. “Don’t you dare apologize again, or so help me…” His eyes glitter briefly, but he raises his hands in brief surrender.

The line moves forward again. The two of you step in sync. For a second, you’re taken back to the old days. You remember the first few weeks of dating him. You made it your mission to take him to as many coffee shops around the city as possible and have him try all different kinds of drinks. His favorite tended to be very strong roasts with lots of cream and sugar. You can’t help the smile that made its way onto your face. The next mission had been having him try all kinds of beers, from regular to draft. In exchange, he had you try Asgardian drinks. You had gotten forked up that night. You don’t remember much, but you do remember Thor telling you that you were very cute when you were drunk because you got so affectionate.

“If you do not wish to be involved with my brother…” Thor begins, breaking the silence between the two of you. “Did you simply do this out of spite?”

You shake your head.

“I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I got to make you feel how I felt. Well, not exactly, but close enough.” 

“Aye, I can understand that.” He runs his finger briefly through his hair. “I did mean my words last night. It was a mistake, one of my worst.” He pauses for a moment. “I… I do not know how it happened.”

You turn to face him, fighting off an expression of disbelief. You want to give him a chance to explain himself. “What do you mean? Because you should know.”

“I have no recollection at all.” His tone is flat. “All I remember is when you came in.” He pauses and swallows hard. You put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his bicep gently. It didn’t take a genius to realize that he was on the verge of tears.

“Do you think there was foul-play involved?” You try to keep the horror out of your voice and your tone soothing. You can’t see Jane drugging him, which is why you posed the question as you did. His shoulders slump.

“I have reason, aye.” His voice is almost meek. “I tried to figure out why I would do such a thing, and I could not-“ He draws a deep breath. “It is not within my character. I did talk with my more trusted friends, and the Captain brought up that, perhaps, my brother had something to do with it. He had noticed that my brother seemed to have a fixation with you. I could not, did not, wish to believe that he would do something like that.” He lets a flat laugh. “That is why I blamed myself. I knew that Loki is devious and will do almost anything to achieve what he wants, but I did not think he could do that to me. So I believed it was my own flaw. Which is why I did not seek you out. I did not want to talk to you until I knew I had fixed my character.”

“I asked Loki to not pursue you for my sake, but it was not in the way you think.” He’s shaking. You unconsciously turn towards him, your posture indicating that you were willing to comfort him if he started crying. “If he broke his vow, then I would know that it was him. He must have sensed my suspicion because he waited long enough that I truly thought it was me. That the blame was mine to bear.”

“What makes you think it was him now?” You can’t help but asking.

“His actions last night.” His tone once again returns to flat. It’s distressing to see all of his vibrancy drained away. “He broke his promise and could not help showing he had bested me. I have realized over time that he cannot help himself when it comes to bragging about how he has defeated me, and that he particularly likes to rub salt into the wound when it was a plan of his own doing.” 

The two of you have finally reached the counter. However, you’re not interested in ordering. Instead, you pull Thor away and off to the side. 

“That’s… That’s not okay at all. I’m so- I’m so sorry. This is my fault.” You run a hand over your face. “Do I need to kick his ass? I’ll do it.”  
“It is not your fault.” Thor gently takes a hold of your wrists in order to bring your hand down away from your face. “You did not commit these actions.”

“I know, but-“ It’s Thor’s turn to hold up a hand. You stop yourself.

“You are not to blame. You are as much a victim as I. Perhaps even more so.” He moves his hands so that yours rest in his palms. “I- I wish to begin our courtship again, if you will have me. I know that my explanation may not be satisfactory, and I understand that. But I do not think that it was voluntary on my part.” One of his hands moves to your face. He gently rests the back of his fingers on your cheek. “I regret any and all pain that I have caused you, and I will respect if you do not wish to see me because of it. We can even just be friends, if that is what you would like. All I want is a chance to prove myself to you again, but if it is not som-“

He stops in shock. You lean forward to place a gentle kiss on his mouth in order to shut him up.

“Yeah. I’d… I’d like that. I can’t promise that I’ll be trusting and not have issues, but I… I want to try again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for this to be a stand-alone thing, but it got away from me and is going to be a series. 
> 
> Also, I will not apologize for Loki being awful, if he was indeed the one who did this.


End file.
